Rewrite $\dfrac{2}{50}$ as a decimal.
We can rewrite $\dfrac{2}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{2 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{4}{100} $ $\dfrac{4}{100} = 0.04$